Great Saiyaman Suit
The Great Saiyaman Suit are costumes worn by Gohan and Videl while fighting crime as Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2. Overview The Great Saiyaman Suit was originally created by Bulma after she was asked by Gohan to create a costume for him to wear to hide his identity while using his abilities to fight crime and help people after his friends at school began talking about the mysterious Golden Fighter who was actually Gohan who had used his Super Saiyan form to stop some bank robbers while on his way to school and wanted to prevent his classmates from figuring out he was the golden fighter. Bulma created a special watch which allowed Gohan transform into his superhero alter-ego which he dubbed Great Saiyaman. The original Great Saiyaman Suit worn by Gohan featured a helmet, cape, green gi with a black bodysuit worn underneath, as well as white gloves and boots identical to those worn with the Battle Armor model created by Bulma during the Android Saga (presumably she may have reused the gloves and boots as she often produced them for her husband Vegeta as he often wore them a his part of his normal attire). However despite his disguise, Videl managed to figure out his true identity and tricked Gohan into revealing it to her, blackmailing him into teaching her how to fly and entering the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan was forced to replace the Great Saiyaman Helmet with a white bandana and Sunglasses in order to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament as its rules forbid the use of armor. However when Videl was brutally beaten by Spopovich, Gohan's anger caused him to transform into his Super Saiyan form, which caused his bandana to fall off later revealing Great Saiyaman with both the Golden Fighter and Gohan to his classmates Erasa and Sharpner when he transformed into a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 during his match with Kibito, however Piccolo destroyed all the cameras preventing Great Saiyaman's identity from being revealed to the general pubic. Gohan's Great Saiyaman Suit was heavily damaged during his battles with Dabura and Majin Buu and later replaced with Supreme Kai Clothes via Kibito's Magic Materialization which were later turned by Kibito into the Turtle School uniform Ultimate Gohan wore when he fought Super Buu. However after the defeat of Kid Buu, Gohan obtained another identical Great Saiyaman Suit. In the films, Fusion Reborn and Wrath of the Dragon Gohan continued to wear the bandana and sunglasses with the suit instead of the helmet despite the fact he only wore them originally for the tournament. However in Dragon Ball Super, Gohan returns to wearing the helmet he originally wore as Great Saiyaman. After the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl acquired her own Great Saiyaman Watch to transform into Great Saiyaman 2 (or Great Saiyawoman in FUNImation dub) and joined Gohan in fighting crime as a Superhero team. Videl's suit resembles Gohan's though with a different color scheme (her cape is a pinkish-orange and she wears a teal gi with a purple bodysuit underneath), her helmet features a yellow heart, though she wears white boots and gloves of the same style as Gohan's Great Saiyaman Suit. There is somewhat of a running gag of other characters save for Gohan, Videl, and Bulma finding the suits to be lame or ridiculous. Originally Goten thought the suit was cool and asked if Gohan could get him one. However in Dragon Ball Super, when Gohan told Goten he had Bulma make him one, Goten didn't want it and even called it lame. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Great Saiyaman Suit appears as clothing options for the Future Warrior. The suit's appearance depends on the warriors selected gender, as Male characters (Earthling, Saiyan, Majin), Namekians, and Frieza Race wear the Great Saiyaman Suit worn by Gohan, while female characters where the one worn by Videl. Additionally the Great Saiyaman Helmet appears as an accessory the design of which depends on the warrior's selected gender, as Male characters, Namekians, and Frieza Race where the helmet worn by Gohan and females where the one worn by Videl. Its description refers to Gohan's version as Design 1 and Videl's as Design 2. In addition to the helmet, there is are also 2 accessories called Great Saiyaman Bandana 1 and Great Saiyaman Bandana 2 which are based on the bandana and sunglasses worn by Gohan during the tournament and films. Great Saiyaman Bandana 1 features the sunglasses worn as a disguise while the Great Saiyan Bandana 2 features the sunglasses worn on the forehead instead. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Great Saiyaman Suit, Great Saiyaman Helmet, Great Saiyaman Bandana 1, and Great Saiyaman Bandana 2 return as clothing and accessory options for the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2). The Suit and Helmet function much like they did in Xenoverse as their appearance depends on the Warrior's selected gender. In addition to the Great Saiyaman Suit, their are also six color customizable versions of the suit called the Hero Suit with each baring a different symbol or mark on the suit's belt. List of Clothing & Accessories *'Great Saiyaman Helmet' - The helmet worn by both Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman II. Great Saiyaman version can be worn by Males, Namekians, and Frieza Race characters, while Great Saiyaman 2 version can be worn by females. Its in-game description reads: "A helmet that makes you the Great Saiyaman. Design 1 is for guys, Design 2 is for girls!" *'Great Saiyaman Bandana 1' - The bandana and sunglasses worn by Great Saiyaman. The sunglasses are worn over the eyes to conceal the wearer's identity. Its in-game description reads: "Hide your true identity with a headscarf and sunglasses! A new Great Saiyaman style!" *'Great Saiyaman Bandana 2' - The bandana and sunglasses worn by Great Saiyaman. The sunglasses are worn on the forehead. Its in-game description reads: "Why hide your identity?! Wear your sunglasses on your forehead, Neo-Great Saiyaman style!". *'Great Saiyaman Suit' - The suit worn by both Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman II. Great Saiyaman version can be worn by Males, Namekians, and Frieza Race characters, while Great Saiyaman 2 version can be worn by females. Its in-game description reads: "The costume of Great Saiyaman, a hero of justice who guards the city's peace". **'Hero Suit (Turtle)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the Kanji for Turtle on its belt. Its in-game description reads: "A hero suit bearing the Turtle mark." **'Hero Suit (Crane)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the Kanji for Crane on its belt. Its in-game description reads: "A hero suit bearing the Crane mark." **'Hero Suit (Demon)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the Kanji for Demon on its belt. "A hero suit bearing the Turtle mark." **'Hero Suit (Ginyu Force)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the Ginyu Force mark on its belt. Its in-game description reads: "A hero suit bearing the Ginyu Force mark." **'Hero Suit (Red Ribbon Army)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the Red Ribbon Army logo on its belt. Its in-game description reads: "A hero suit bearing the RR mark." **'Hero Suit (CC)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the CC logo on its belt. Its in-game description reads: "A hero suit bearing the CC mark." References